Destiny-Years To Come-
by Quick reads
Summary: This story revolves around a brand new guardian who assembles a fire team to save the solar system from its rage and corruption of the FWC. Their plot... to take control of the solar system and its people. Follow our fire team as they battle to fight off Fallen, Hive, Vex and Cabal for their freedom. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening of something better

I woke up to a morning sun parallel to my vision. It was a casual morning like any other. I put on my suit and helmet and walked out to the ship dock. I said hi to the friendly ship keeper and went on my way up two sets of short stairs. I then continued up a new set of stairs towards the FWC. FWC Stands for the Future War Cult , we were the standing ovation for current and future war. I stated my presence and my general told me that I had an assignment. He told me of a sentient being looking for his guardian. He pulled out a star shaped piece of metal, I chuckled and asked what it was. Then a blue light emitted from the center and it sprang into a star shaped sentient robot like being. Id always thought mine was the only one which meant that there was other guardians. I grabbed it and headed back to the ship master to board my ship. It was called the Sentinaire 24, it had two cannons on the wings and a mini gun on the bottom. It was a Dart type body with a yellow body and red trim. I boarded and set the coordinates to earth's Russia. My ghost woke me, he was shouting "Frainer, Frainer! "I awoke and pulled up to land and ended up smashing through an empty building,we would need to find a new fuel distributor before we could leave again. I got out of my ship and landed in a room that was completely dark. It had two lockers a desk and two shutter windows both closed. I pried opened both lockers and realized that it was one of my old stashes. I grabbed my hunter gear and my pistol. It was called the Last Word. I also grabbed my sniper. It was a top of the line rifle witch regenerated a bullet every few seconds. It did solar damage giving it the name the Ice Braker. I then pried open a notch on the metal shutters, it was night. I had decided to rest up, so I climbed aboard my ship and slept. I awoke the next morning and set out to journey. I headed into a nearby science building. I entered a room where they controlled all space ships. I look over a counter to see two Vandals who looked like they were Captains. I pulled out my ghost after ducking down to see if I should attack considering we hadn't been caught yet. My ghost came on and went through its data command for booting up,"Hello my name is Khan your personal strategy ghost" he quickly apologized. I responded telling him that it was okay. I asked him if there was a way around them. He told me that I would have to kill them or outrun them. He also told me that if I killed them that everyone would know but I might have a chance if I ran. I looked up to see a huge metallic door to my right. I put my ghost away and got prepped to run. I noticed an empty helium tank on the ground next to me. I picked it up and launched it out of the door way of the sub-room I was in. I watched out the broken window I was behind as the tank bounced off the opposite wall. One of them looked over at the wall muttered something to the other and walked towards the tank. Meanwhile the other walked towards me, I slid under a nearby desk behind me as I watched two three toed feet stomp around my desk. I turned on my camouflage just in case he decided to flip my desk. I then heard a huge bash that sounded like a metal table being smashed or flipped. It walked towards me. He sniffed and then let out a snarl as he lifted my table and threw it across the room tumbling it into some old equipment. I was trying to sit as still as possible. He got in my face and blew air in my face I felt the air skim my skin. He reached his hand over so I grabbed hold of my knife and stabbed him up through the bottom of his head and went on my way. As I was running the alarms sounded and the whole fleet was following close behind. When I got outside they seemed to have gave up chase. I ended up next to wat looked like a rusted up traffic jam. I scouted around after all my coordinates said that this supposed guardian was in the midst of all this rust. I walked further out,after awhile I sent out the new ghost to search for his owner. His name was Reginald. He told us that he would give us his location when he found his owner and thought it best that me and Khan stay here. I agreed and got to work on a defensive line by pushing a few rusted cars together covering what seemed to be an old freeway or road. I then put a car parallel to the cars in the middle about five feet back and pulled out the Ice Braker. I saw out further through my scope and noticed that there were at least 50 vandals coming towards me. I sent a message telling Reginald to hurry up. I pecked off a few but they wouldn't stop coming. They were getting close so I pulled out the Last Word and started firing into them,about five or so died but they wouldn't let up so I had to get down. I was pinned and then I got the call that he found the guardian. I was given coordinates to follow it was about two miles behind me. I threw a grenade and ran for it. I came to a point where I had to jump across the gap. I looked across and seen a human in titan armor laying down on the ground. I took three steps back and charged forward and leaped across the gap. I barely landed with my hands on an empty pipe sticking out below the bridge. I reached my hand into my knife sheath and pulled out my knife. I slammed it into the concrete barrier below the actual road. I pulled up on my knife and put my foot on the pipe I was grasped on. Then I pushed my body weight and balanced on the pipe. I planted my foot on the knife and leaped up to grab the ledge. Once up I retrieved my knife and sheathed it. I asked Reginald if this was his guardian. He replied with a quick yes as to tell me to hurry up. I picked him up and ran into a near by rocket station. It was empty and there was another smaller sub-room. We walked inside of the smaller room, I placed him on a nearby table. I grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head. He had a war scar across the left eye and his badge read Soliare. He had long black hair and he was of Asian descent. I gave him his ghost. Reginald told us to step back as he awoke him. He told Soliare the info of his death and why he was needed. He awoke with a surprising look on his face as he looked at his hands. He then looked at me and pinned me against a wall. He yelled,"who are you or so help me god!"I replied," you worst nightmare if you don't put me down". I reached out for my knife and pulled it out. I then pinned it against his neck and told him to back down. He backed up and asked who I was. I revealed my face. I said,"I am Frainer who are you" as I chuckled I noted,"like I don't already know". He asked me what I was doing here and I told him that I was here to save him. He thanked me and I told him it was no big deal. He told me he had no weapons and that he must've been looted. I asked him what his expertise was as far as weapons goes and he said he was a sniper so I gave him my Ice Braker. He thanked me and I told him that we needed a new fuel distributor. He said that he knew where one was and we agreed that we would go first thing tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Something Lost Something Found

When we awoke we both decided to prepare. I asked where we were going to get the distributor. He told me that we had to take out the spider tank and dismantle that distributor. I followed him to an open field. He scoped out the area and read out the enemies. He told me there were around twenty to thirty vandal leaders along with the tank. He also saw two snipers in cloak in an opening of a tower to the right. There was an empty tower to the left. In the middle there was a building like the one I landed in. We decided it was best if he held the middle by giving cover fire from within the little building while I cloak and head towards the tower to the left. Soliare headed to the building while I set up my pistol sights on the first Dreg sniper. I signaled Soliare with a grenade that I threw into the crowd of the captains killing merely one of them. Soon enough Soliare opened fire on the captains. Meanwhile I had already taken out two of three Dreg snipers and a bullet flying for the third. After awhile we figured that our bullets were not affecting the tank. I told Reginald to look for anything to jam into its frontal head gear. He replied that it was empty and that I should check where I am. I took a look around to see if I could find something that could come in handy. I saw a long metal pylon but I doubt I could slam that into its face plate. I called over Soliare and gave him cover fire. When he came over I told him of what he had to do. He agreed that it was a permanent solution and knew that it was no easy task. He picked the pylon up and rested it upon his shoulder, he looked over the edge and charged up his suit. He was gonna slam into the ground with that pylon. Soon enough he jumped and slammed himself into the head of the spider tank. When I looked over he was covered in blood and had a metal rod through his stomach. I cloaked and jumped down to cut him free. I then told my ghost to dismantle the fuel distributor. He grabbed it and I entered the tiny little building. I set Soliare down on a table to start the surgery to get the rod out. My knife was no scalpel but I cut the skin back and removed the pipe. I grabbed the gauze from my loot bag and wrapped him up. Soon after I heard an scream that sounded like an exo. Then I heard the door collapse so I aimed my gun towards the doorway. She screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" I told her to calm down and asked her what she was talking about. She said she knew Soliare and that she had been looking for him. She then realized why I was here and asked what had happened. I told her that he risked his life so we could leave here. I told her to follow me back to my ship. I carried Soliare back to the ship and we boarded. I tried to figure out this situation in my head while Khan was repairing the ship. I could only assume that she had feelings for him. I wasn't sure if he knew considering he almost killed himself just then. Which brings me to another decision that had to be made,which was whether or not I should tell her he was dead. I landed in the medical bay and rushed Soliare to a doctor. I asked the nurse after hours of work when I could see him. They said that he'd be up and running in a couple weeks. I reported to my superior command and told him of the news. He responded by ripping away my badge and relieving me of duty. I didn't sleep that night. I heard a knock on my condo door. I answered it with a slow draw back to the brightness that entered my room. It was a human with long blonde hair and blue green eyes. She asked if I knew Soliare. I told her to come in as I flicked on the lights. We sat down on the couch and I told her what had happened. She thanked me for saving his life. I replied with a stumbly no problem. She told me that she had heard the news. She told me her name was Sarah or Sar for short. She wanted to keep me company so I let her sleep on my bed while I slept on the couch. I couldn't believe my day I'd recover the next morning. I awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked on a stove. I walked into the kitchen to see Sarah cooking breakfast. She turned to me and asked me if I had wanted any. I nodded and thanked her for the hospitality. I asked her why she came to comfort me since id never seen her before. She told me that she was the one who had been by my side when I died and that she took me in and saved me via my guardian. I apologized with utter confusion. She then told me that I couldn't remember since when someone comes back its like a fresh start. I asked her if she could stay awhile so I could recover my memories. She agreed and left me wondering how I really died or what I had done in my past life, but then realized that if I let it get to me I'd go crazy. I decided to go back down to Soliare to see if he was alright and to tell him of the unfortunate news. Sarah followed,as we made our way down I asked how long she had known of me. She asked me to focus on the task at hand. So I did and continued walking down the corridor to Soliare's hospital bed. When I got there he was asleep. Instead of waking him I wrote a note for him to see me when he is healthy. I didn't do much that day but drink my sorrows away.


	3. Chapter 3

Light In A Dark Tunnel

A few weeks later after Sarah had gone off to another mission I stopped hearing from anyone, not even Soliare. When I woke I heard a hollow knock on my door. I walked to the door and opened it to find Sarah in torn clothes, she appeared to be hurt as I saw her limping. I helped her inside she was crying with makeup running down her face, I asked what had happened to her and she replied in a low sobbing voice,"I quit..." I asked what she was talking about. She replied "I quit doing the dirty deeds of the FWC, they wanted me to set explosives on yours and Soliare's ship, I agreed and then when they caught me trying to escape from the ship docks they attacked me. They are gonna try to take out Soliare if we don't get to him" I told her to rest up and stay here then I ran out to the medical bay. Once outside I cloaked and entered the hallway where Soliare's room was. Once I turned the corner I saw bullets fly past me. I ducked and could make out a female exo with a heavy machine gun firing away at FWC guard. It was over in a matter of seconds and then I heard a crunch of metal. I looked up to see the exo's arm being smashed under the feet of the Commander of the FWC. I sneaked up towards the door then he fired hitting my shoulder. I flinched and my cloak fell, the Commander laughed and continued pressure on the exo's arm. I activated my blade dancer ability and pulled out my knife. He chuckled one move and she dies, he aimed his gun at her head. I dropped my knife and walked up to him with my hands up. He aimed back at me and I hesitated to move. I asked him why he had to do this. He responded" so there is no competition" I chuckled and said "Man how the tables turn" my knife zoomed into my hand and I shifted it into his gut,I chuckled at his death. I looked over to the exo and asked her of her name. A familiar voice replied "Heather help me" I flicked on the lights and saw Soliare with a roof panel on his throat. I lifted it up off him as he ripped off his pulse monitors and slipped out from under the panel. I had them follow me back to the condo and noticed guards inside. I pulled out my gun and shot the two guards in the doorway. I entered while Soliare held Heather outside. Once inside I saw Sarah under a table across the room. She was knocked out cold,so I grabbed her and left the house. Me and Soliare went to the ship dock to board my ship. When we got inside I rested Sarah on the bed in the ship. Soliare rested Heather on his bed in his ship. He followed me to orbit, I decided we would land on the Earth. When we did I led us to my underground hide out. I set up boards to use them as shelves and hid out ships inside. I stood on top of the ships and screwed in a few bulbs. I had enough to last us a few months. We would have to see what we would do from there. I went inside my ship and checked on Sarah,she was awake. She looked at me and smiled. She walked up to me hugged me and thanked me. She began to tear. I comforted her and held her tight. I asked her if she was alright. She responded with a tighter hug. She tilted her head and kissed me on the cheek. I asked her if she could help Heather. She told me she would try,we walked over to the other ship and started to unbend all the metal parts in her arm. Then we noticed that it was simply unplugged. Sarah plugged it back together and asked her to move her arm. It twitched back and then it popped into place. Sarah told her to rest up. Soliare worked on the ships that night while we slept. I slept along side Sarah that night, I was going to get revenge one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Ambushed hope

When I awoke I slipped out of the grasp of Sarah making sure not to wake her. I went through the fridge and grabbed the eggs. I pulled out a pan and cooked up some eggs. Soon after Sarah awoke and asked what I was cooking. I smiled and handed her a plate of eggs. I then told her I was going to check on Heather to see how her arm was holding up. I walked over to the door of Soliare's ship and banged on it. He asked who it was and I responded, "Frainer" he welcomed me in and asked me how I slept. I told him I slept well and asked to see Heather's arm. He lead me to her, she seemed fine, I asked him if she showed any symptoms of twitching or unrest. He said no and asked why that would occur. I told him that the cords we connected were like her nerve lens so I wanted to make sure that everything was fine. I then asked him about how he slept. He replied fine and went back to what he was doing before. I asked what he was doing. He told me he was looking for a radio signal for open bounties accounted for earth. I told him to inform me when he did so and left back to my ship. Sarah told me that she enjoyed the eggs and asked what our plan is as far as necessities. I told her that Soliare was working on tuning the radio for jobs on earth. I thought on the subject for a bit and asked if Sarah would follow me. We stepped out of the ship and walked out of the cave we had parked our ships in. Once outside there was a hill that our cave was carved in. We climbed the hill and scoped the landscape of the hill to make sure it was clear. I then scanned the area around for any beacons. Sarah asked what we were doing and I responded with a hand gesture towards a beacon south from our cave. I told her that we should go for it, she agreed and told me to bring it up with Soliare first. We chatted with him and then we were off. It was a mission beacon asking us to retrieve a bunch of mission plannings, four in total. I registered the mission and retrieved the locations. We went back to inform the others. When we arrived I heard a commotion. I went stealth and peaked behind a wall of the cave to see what it was all about. There was a fleet of wolf pack members. There were two fallen with cannons and 3 guards.


End file.
